


Just Tonight

by MeadowUndertown



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowUndertown/pseuds/MeadowUndertown
Summary: It was Kismet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter156/gifts), [giantessmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/gifts).

> Winter156's fic 'Sin Left To Mercy' is what spawned this. It won't leave me alone so, I wrote something. I don't know if this will be multi-chapter or not, I hope so because of what's in my head but, we'll see. Also? Winter has given me the go ahead to play, hopefully this will do justice to the verse they created.

It's been years since Miranda has done this, her mother teaching her to use "the gift you have been blessed with child", but mostly just to see if she could. 

Miranda will never forget the look on, Mathew Taylor's face when he had started shouting and screaming in class that his dick was bleeding. Still to this day she can't bring herself to care, he got what he deserved. 

Miranda's not sure if it's a gift or a curse she has. She fears the day she might actually find out.

As she finishes pouring the salt and lighting the last of the candles she's suddenly nervous. She knows her family, herself, have connections to this world she's just not sure what to expect. 

She closes her eyes and ironically, sends a quick prayer to a God she's never believed in, that she hasn't made a mistake. 

When the smell of jasmine hits the air and the temperature goes up a notch, or three, her eyes open, and is met with the most beautiful brown pair of eyes she's ever seen, in fact, Miranda is convinced they're glowing with flecks of gold but before she can get lost in them the creature smiles.

How can something so demonic be so beautiful.

Miranda isn't sure what to think, she only notices that the recently darkened apartment is now bathed in a soft glowing light but that light, it's coming from the creature that is now stood in the middle of her living-room.

Oh. What has she done.

"Do you speak?" 

Miranda can only nod. 

"Well" the creature purrs "what is it you want from me?" the arch of an eyebrow and the smirk that accompanies it has Miranda narrowing her eyes, _oh this won't do_ , Miranda thinks, she schools her features, brings forth her iron will (the one she's been working on) and makes her voice known.

"I would of thought it obvious why I summoned you.". as the words leave her mouth Miranda has to wonder what is wrong with her, she's testing the patience of a demon for crying out loud. She stands her ground however and watches the demon tilt it's head, as if studying how best to end this whole interaction when the demon laughs, it raises the hairs on Miranda's arms.

"Why because I am of the other world I'm to instinctively know?. You're of ancient blood, Miriam, I would of thought you'd of known better."

The way the demon says her name, her given name, has her spine stiffen, whether from fear or exhilaration, Miranda isn't sure.

"Don't call me that". The fact she made the demon flinch has Miranda standing taller.

"So._** Miranda,**_ what is it that you want?."

_She had no idea what she was summoning the demon for when she started, she was just so angry at the world, the injustice of it.  
She was furious at the men she had to adhere to, the men she had to smile and say thank you too. The men she let touch her, talk down to her._

_ __ _

She is angry at herself.

_ __ _

She is working her ass off, is better than the men being promoted over her. She knows she can do what needs to be done to make the magazine better, if they would just stop seeing her as a "little lady", if they would just use their collective brains instead of their dicks they would see that she could make Runway the leading fashion magazine that it should be. 

_ __ _

She also wants it, she can feel it, taste it. Runway should be hers.

_ __ _

"I want to prove them wrong."

_ __ _

The demons eyes shine. "And what is it you offer in return for this power?".

_ __ _

"What is it you want?" .. Miranda could feel her breath stop as she asked the question. 

_ __ _

She watches as the demonic creature runs it's eyes over her form. If she didn't know better, Miranda would think it a young woman, pale skin, soft looking brown hair and eyes to match. But she does know, and all of a sudden Miranda needs to know this creatures name; to have a name was to hold the power.

_ __ _

"Who are you?!"

_ __ _

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Miranda realises how idiotic the question is,

_ __ _

"I mean, what is your name?. What do I call you?." and just like that the room drops in temperature and Miranda for the third, fourth? (she had lost count) time realises her mistake.

_ __ _

The demon stands to it's full height, tilts it's head and smiles.

_ __ _

"Whatever you wish to name me, Miranda".. 

_ __ _

Miranda knows, _knows_, she should not say anything else but the smirk on the demons annoyingly beautiful face makes her clench her fists and step forward.

_ __ _

"What did the last desperate mortal call you?. I assume of course that they were desperate because why else would you exist?.." 

_ __ _

The laughing coming from the creature has Miranda not only surprised but also suppressing a smile. This is not funny.

_ __ _

"Only you, Miranda, could insult us both while trying to maintain the high ground." 

_ __ _

Miranda can do nothing but purse her lips, the demon has a point after all.

_ __ _

"However, the name I was last?, they called me Andy. So, I suppose you can call me Andy."

_ __ _

Miranda does nothing to hide her disgust. Something so beautiful, even demonic in nature, called something so plebeian?. Absurd. 

_ __ _

"Andy?. You can not be serious?."

_ __ _

"Why Miranda, what would you name me?.."

_ __ _

Miranda feels it, before she even speaks it, the name whispers up her spine and rolls off her tongue... 

_ __ _

"Andréa".

_ __ _


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda climbs the steps of her townhouse, each one an effort, she can't help but think, _it's been a Hell of a day_. The board had pulled her in asking, or rather _demanding_, why she's gone over budget. Again. The art department lost the stills from the latest shoot, the location for _tomorrow's_ shoot has been rained off and then as she was leaving for the day, or rather night, her assistant gave her an envelope so thick she instantly knew what it was. ____

__

_ _The confirmation of her divorce._ _

__

_ _She's not quite sure how to feel as she makes her way through the house towards the girls bedroom, it's both a relief and a disappointment. She loves Jeremy, or rather, she loved him. She thinks they both fell out of love with each other a while ago but none of them wanted to admit it, if they didn't have children together she knows they wouldn't have anything to do with each other. _ _

__

_ _She can't even bring herself to be angry over the fact that it was infidelity, on his part, that finally ended it. She just keeps wondering if she could of been a better wife._ _

__

_ _Perhaps even, a better mother._ _

__

_ _"It's not your fault Miranda."_ _

__

_ _The fact that she isn't surprised by the dulcet tone answering her unspoken question should concern her. _ _

__

_ _It doesn't. _ _

__

_ _Miranda does however wonder for a second, or several, where Clara is, she is after all suppose to be the nanny._ _

__

_ _It has been several years since Miranda has seen or heard from her, what?, demon?. It doesn't matter either way because all Miranda wants is to see, to speak and to listen to this creature that has apparently made a mark on her soul. Or rather, has claimed her soul._ _

__

_ _"My fault, Andréa?" she asks as she leans against the door frame watching. _ _

__

_ _Andréa, who is stood next to her daughter's crib, hand hovering over it, index finger held by Cassidy. Andréa smiles and turns to look at her, _ _

__

_ _"Just because Jeremy couldn't, or rather didn't, want to face the fact his wife is more successful than he is doesn't mean you failed as a wife, and certainly not as a mother." _ _

__

_ _Miranda can do nothing but stare, it's ridiculous, but at the same time she's walking towards her children, her children who currently have a demonic creature stood over them._ _

__

_ _"That's kind of you to say, Andréa, but why are you here?." she stands opposite the demon, hands on the crib, waiting for what she knows, fears, is to come._ _

__

_ _"You named me, Miranda. You know what that means." the words are uttered so softly you would not think they came from the mouth of a demon._ _

__

_ _Miranda clenches her jaw, her impatience growing._ _

__

_ _"Yes, yes. I am to do your bidding as you are to do mine so, what is it that you want Andréa?". _ _

__

_ _Miranda watches as Andréa takes a breath, wiggles the finger free of Cassidy's hold, turns and says,_ _

__

_ _"A glass of wine would be lovely right about now"._ _

__

_ _There is one thing Miranda knows how to handle and it's the unexpected. The model she wants is unavailable, the designer she thought was something is a disappointment, Irv cutting the budget; and of course most recently, her husband is a cheating self centered prick. _ _

__

_ _However in this case her demon asking for a glass of wine, that is not what she expected._ _

__

_ _She does however manage, or at least hopes, to keep her surprise unknown. She simple nods her head and replies, _ _

__

_ _"Of course." _ _

__

_ _After all, she is nothing if not professional._ _

__


End file.
